Once upon a time and Happily ever after
by alecalista
Summary: Karena, sesuatu yang indah itu, hanya akan terasa indah di awal. Di tatapan pertama—di senyuman pertama. Hanya bayangan semu seolah fatamorgana dan setelahnya lenyap tak berbekas—seperti mimpi.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Warning: Hermione POV, fanon, dramione.

OoOoO

Jika kau pikir semua kisah yang dibuka dengan frasa 'Once upon a time' akan selalu berakhir dengan frasa 'Happily ever after',

Aku malah pikir kau salah besar.

Memang aku akui sebagian besar dongeng, cerita, novel, kisah—apa sajalah—yang dimulai dengan frasa 'Once upon a time' akan menyajikan kisah-kisah yang menarik. Bisa jadi kisah persahabatan yang indah atau malah cerita cinta manis yang memukau hingga kau tersihir dan memimpikannya dalam tidurmu.

Tapi aku bisa buktikan kalau pemikiranmu tidak benar! Kau mau menentangku, eh? Kau mau bilang kalau dongeng berfrasa 'Once upon a time' harus selalu menyajikan kisah manis dan diakhiri dengan 'Happily ever after'? Seperti—Kita bisa ambil contoh...Cinderella! (Jangan tanya kenapa aku mengambil contoh dongeng anak-anak muggle, toh jelas aku seorang muggle-born dan ibuku tentu saja tak pernah membacakan dongeng dari dunia sihir!) Cinderella sangat cantik, bergaun biru lembut dan berambut pirang keemasan, membuat pangeran terpukau—aku yakin kau juga begitu—namun siapa sangka putri cantik bergaun biru layaknya bidadari itu hanya seorang anak tiri yang dijadikan pembantu oleh ibu dan saudara tirinya? Menarik, eh? Kau pasti akan lekas membuka bab berikutnya dan kembali melihat tulisan cetak tebal di paragraf pertama. Coba tebak apa itu. Dan bingo! Frasa manis itu muncul lagi, 'Once upon a time'.

Setelahnya kau akan kembali disajikan kisah manis lainnya yang tidak sengaja—atau malah sengaja—diperuntukan memainkan emosimu. Cinderella meninggalkan satu sepatu kacanya lalu pangeran mencari pemilik sepatu itu dan blablabla, kisah romantis yang membuatmu terbuai. Hingga saatnya kau sampai ke bagian ending—

(—pangeran menikahi Cinderella dan membawanya ke kastil permata—)

Then?

—Happily ever after.

Voila! Kata andalan penulis dongeng klasik kuno yang dinanti golongan 'Pecinta awal yang semu' muncul. Happily ever after. Begitu kan yang ingin kau bilang padaku? Kisah manis yang dibuka dengan 'Once upon a time' dan diakhiri dengan 'Happily ever after'?

Well, aku setuju dengang kasus Cinderella dan gadis-gadis dalam dongeng roman lainnya. Kisah mereka memang dibuka dengan 'Once upon a time' dan berakhir dengan 'Happily ever after'. Tapi tidak dengan kisahku!

Kisahku juga selalu di mulai dengan frasa 'Once upon a time' di setiap babnya namun tak ada sedikitpun kalimat 'Happily ever after' di lembar akhir buku kisahku. Alih-alih kisah yang manis, kisahku malah menyajikan—

(—sesuatu yang tak biasa, sama sekali tak terpikirkan—)

—kisah patah hati.

Menarikkah?

Mungkin bagimu iya.

Namun tidak bagiku.

Kisahku dimulai pada 1 September—Musim gugur. Ketika pertama kalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa, seperti enigma yang bisa terlihat indah dan jahat sekaligus. Laki-laki pirang dengan sorot kelabu licik yang sibuk memaki dua lelaki gemuk yang dua kali lipat lebih lebar darinya. Gaya bicaranya angkuh dengan nada yang melengking tinggi. Seolah merendahkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Aku tak suka, sungguh. Aku tak suka seringainya, aku tak suka sorot sinisnya, begitu juga nada angkuhnya. Namun itu terserah padanya. Toh aku bukan siapa-siapanya—aku juga tak berharap untuk menjadi siapa-siapanya—tapi siapa sangka satu tatapan bisa merubah segalanya?

Ia telah puas memaki dua lelaki gemuk itu, ia juga telah memelototi nyaris semua yang kedapatan meliriknya. Dan setelahnya—

—aku melihatnya.

Sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal selamanya, aku harap saat itu tak terjadi, aku harap saat itu aku berbalik dan memejamkan mata. Karena saat itu.

Aku melihat keindahannya.

Yang menghujam langsung dan tepat menusuk jantungku.

Sepasang iris kelabu cemerlang yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan kelicikan. Serta lengkung sempurna pelangi yang membentuk spektrum cahaya yang menyenangkan. Membuatku terbuai masuk dan terkunci di dalamnya.

Manis bukan? Kau menyukainya? Imaji indah seorang gadis kecil mengenai pasangannya. Ah, cinta pertama. Apakah kau akan berpikir itu akan jadi kisah yang indah juga? Jika iya, sekali lagi kau salah besar. Sudah kubilang kisahku tak semanis Once upon a time yang mengawalinya.

Setelahnya, jangan harap kau akan menemukan aku mendekatinya lalu berdansa dengannya kemudian meninggalkan satu sepatu kacaku dan dia akan mencariku ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Aku bukan Cinderella! Dia juga bukan pangeran baik berhati lembut yang mencintaiku. Walau sebelumnya aku berpikir begitu.

Because,

There are no words.

There is no sound.

It just—

—hurt. Thats all.

Tahukah kau, jika sesuatu yang terlalu indah itu. Jika sesuatu yang terlalu sempurna untuk jadi nyata itu sebenarnya takkan sesempurna yang kau pikirkan?

Karena, sesuatu yang indah itu, hanya akan terasa indah di awal. Di tatapan pertama—di senyuman pertama. Tidak akan bertahan lama, hanya bayangan semu seolah fatamorgana, setelahnya lenyap begitu saja.

Senyum indahnya berganti seringai dan mata cemerlangnya berganti sorot dingin menusuk, membuatku beku di dalamnya. Membuatku sadar, pangeranku tak akan pernah memakai jubah putih dan membawaku pergi ke kastil permatanya dengan kuda putih. Aku juga tak akan memakai gaun mutiara, rambutku tak akan disanggul dan kami tak akan pernah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Karena aku.

Membeku dalam iris kelabunya, bersama warna pelangi yang berdebu.

Betapa malangnya aku!

—There is no 'Happily aver after'.

Fin.

OoOoO

I know this is incredibly cliche *forgive me* saya nggak tahu apa nih fic layak publish ato nggak yang jelas nih fic pendek banget dan keliatan nyampah aja.

Fic ini juga membuktikan kalo alec nggak ahli dalam genre angst, gaya bahasa en diksinya agak aneh kan? hehe, maaf juga kalo fic ini nggak jelas. soalnya saya lagi nggak mood nulis tapi nih ide muter-muter terus di otak saya, jadi saya tuntasin aja. kalo nunggu mood nulis timbul lagi bisa depresi duluan, haha.

terima kasih telah membaca :)


End file.
